Hiddenshade
Hiddenshade is a muscular black smoke tabby tom with green. Description Appearance :Hiddenstar is described as a handsome cat, known for his muscular build and great height. His fur is a short length, soft to the touch and rather thick and fuzzy. He's a black smoke tabby, his base coat being coal-black, while silver, well-defined mackerel tabby stripes cross his pelt. He has a faint, sharp scent of mint that clings to his pelt, mixed in with the stronger scent of pine. He doesn't have a single dash of white on his oddly colored pelt, though his pale lime-green eyes stand out well on his pelt. :Hiddenstar has a muscular build, with a stronger bone structure of an average thickness. He's in great shape, with large lungs that tend to show under his pelt as he races through his territory. His long, strong legs give him his great height, helping him deliver powerful blows to his enemies. Hiddenstar has notably broad shoulders, helping him swim and what not. His eyes stand out quite well on his attractive pelt, being a bright, lighter shade of green, slowly fading to a lighter shade as they near his pupils. He has a notable scars, a cut in his ear, a larger scar on his shoulder. Hiddenstar has massive, blocky paws, containing sharp claws. His head is larger, fitting his body, slowly tapering into a well-rounded muzzle with a dark nose. His jaw is powerful, quite large and fitting well underneath his muzzle. He has a broader chest, and a fairly long tail. :Hiddenstar has fairly white teeth that are quite healthy, being held in place by strong gums. He stands with his head held high, but not too high, his tail held in a "u" shape. His front legs are held closer together, while his rear legs are farther apart, giving him a "strong" stance, as he calls it. Hiddenstar often wears a smile/smirk on his face, his green eyes revealing his friendliness. Character :Hiddenstar is well known for his ubdoubtful loyalty and great bravery. In a battle, he's willing to lay his life down for a loyal Clanmate, and face the scariest dog for them. When he has something on his mind, this leader isn't afraid to state it. He'll face and fight just about anything to make sure his Clan is safe. Hiddenstar is certainly a shoulder to lean on if a cat is scared, as he is seen as a role model for cats who wish to be brave and severely loyal to their people. Hiddenstar does love his family dearly, however, his Clan comes first before his brother. :The StormClan leader is quite friendly, and despite his intimidating and attractive looks, has quite a big heart. Deep down, he's always had a slight wanting for kits, but doesn't completely understand what "love" means, though many she-cats are attracted to him. Hiddenstar isn't a cocky tom, and seems to enjoy sharing the wealth of his Clan. However, he seems to be quite competitive, and enjoys having some competition on his life. He's rather adventurous, sometimes a little too curious for his own good. However, this doesn't stop him from exploring and being his daring little self. :Despite being a leader, Hiddenstar isn't the most mature cat in his Clan. He likes to have a little fun with his life, known for being quite humorous. Sometimes, he goes a little too far with his jokes, to the point where he gets slightly sassy. Of course, he is sure to apologize later, once he cools down a bit. Hiddenstar enjoys laughing, happiness is what makes him tick. He loves friend, but again, he doesn't completely understand love, but one special she-cat could certainly make him feel and understand it. Abilities :If most she-cats know him for his looks, what do uninterested she-cats and toms know him for? His battling skills. Hiddenstar is a master at fighting, feared by almost all in the forest. He's learned very much from his mentors, especially Phoenixstar, who taught him moves that most cats don't know. Thanks to his strong build, Hiddenstar's blows are powerful and well-aimed. He also has a knack for attacking the "weak spots" on a cat, his main focus being to inflict as much pain as possible, causing the other cat to flee. He's a well-balanced cat, making pinning others easy. Hiddenstar isn't the best at fighting in trees, however, fighting in the water is quite easy for him, as he's quite talented at swimming. :Thanks to his long legs and webbed paws, Hiddenstar is a phenomenal swimmer. His shoulders and muscular legs give him strong, swift paddles through the water. His fur isn't too long, so it causes no drag, allowing him to navigate easily through stronger currents. Since his pelt is thick, Hiddenstar doesn't get too cold in water. His paw pads are fairly strong and relatively thick, so when he's swimming in the water and his paws hit some sharp rocks, he isn't hurt too much. Biography Kithood and Adolescence :As a kitten, Hiddenshade was harshly abused by his parents, Skylark and Galestorm for reasons he could never understand. He had been named after his Clan, HiddenClan, in hopes that he'd someday lead the Clan. But as the kitten grew older and actually aspired to become a leader, his parents began to despise him, preferring his littermate. They neglected him greatly, hating on him and disowning him because they didn't believe he was "fit enough", despite only being a kitten. His littermate, on the other hand, was undoubtedly loyal to Hiddenkit, and refused to ever leave his side. :But his rough kithood never derailed him from his dream. Although abused by his aggressive parents, he grew into a kind-hearted soul, particularly gentle despite his intimidating appearance. His mentor was never clear, but often rumored to be the deputy of his Clan, having great faith in the young tom. Hiddenpaw trained his hardest alongside his brother, and never spoke to his parents again, although they were said to continue with their ridiculing. :Hiddenpaw was extremely dedicated to his training, and became a famed fighter with unbelievable talent. His parents, however, remained unimpressed, and continued to disown him as their son, still preferring his littermate. Hiddenpaw's littermate began to have a disliking for his parents as well, and hated his parents actions. He urged Hiddenpaw to run away with him, but the apprentice refused, nervously claiming that he was loyal to his Clan, and couldn't leave them. Although disappointed, Hiddenpaw's brother fled from HiddenClan to avoid their parents. Adulthood :Hiddenshade was no longer a little wallflower when he grew into an adult. He was built and muscular, deadly in battle, and his clanmates knew this well. He was a famed cat as a warrior, and his mentor grew proud of him. His parents continued to hate his guts, but were driven from his Clan to live as rogues, and Hiddenshade never heard from them again. :When their leader, Talonfang, died, HiddenClan disbanded, and the remaining members continued to live in the cave camp, but it wasn't a sustainable home. Cats argued over who should lead, and fought over the position. Hiddenshade stepped up as a possible leader, and others challenged him, but he refused to fight, believing that there was no reason to do so. The elders agreed that he should lead, and he got his nine lives, changing his name to Hiddenstar. :Hiddenstar didn't like the name of his Clan (and the fact that it matched his), so he changed it to "StormClan", claiming that they were "hidden no longer". Fearing that the other clans would attempt to destroy his tiny Clan, Hiddenstar moved StormClan miles away and into a swamp, where they adjusted and prospered. : Ceremonies :Coming Soon Pedigree Mate: :Shorepebble - Living Brothers: :Risingsun - Living :Shadow - Living Nieces: :Rainkit - Living :Cloudkit - Living Nephews: :Sunkit - Living :Smokekit - Living Relationships Family :Coming Soon Love Interests Shorepebble: :"Yeah, ok, everyone hates me for loving her. I'm in love with my best friend's sister, my former deputy's sister, and my leader's sister. And the word 'love' isn't something you hear for me often, so I really mean it. Shorepebble is something really special to me, something I'd protect with my life...someone I'd ''step down from being leader for. I loved leading my Clan, I loved being the guy everyone looked up to as a big brother, but I love Shorepebble more. And now, we have three beautiful kits...when Shorepebble died, my whole world died with her. I never thought anything would be the same, but when she came back...I can't even explain it, I was just so happy to have my life back, to have my little Shorepebble back, to have the mother of my kittens back. I never imagined ever falling in love, especially with Shorepebble, but it happened, and I'm happy it did.'' - Hiddenshade's thoughts on Shorepebble ::The two had been casual friends for many moons, with Swamstar, then Swampgator, being very close to Hiddenshade. The trio greatly respected each other, and Hiddenshade never imagined himself falling in love with Shorepebble. He knew how strongly Swampgator despised the fact that Shorepebble may fall in love some day, so Hiddenshade avoided the whole thing at all costs, fearing he'd hurt his friend and break their strong sibling relationship. But it didn't work, and they fell for each other anyways. Ever since then, Shorepebble has been Hiddenshade's world, so much that he actually stopped doing what he loved and dreamed: being StormClan's leader. When she passed away, he felt completely crushed and useless, like life wasn't worth living. But when she returned, he couldn't have felt happier. Hiddenshade deeply loves Shorepebble and is loyal to her only, and greatly cares for their three beautiful kittens. Friends :Coming Soon Other :Coming Soon Quotes :Coming Soon Images Life Pixels Hiddenstar.leader2.png|Leader Trivia *He will not take on another apprentice for a long time, as he is still upset with what happened to Foggypaw, and fears having another apprentice going blind. Category:Cats RP'd by Silverwhisker Category:Characters Category:Living Category:Tom Category:Leader Category:StormClan Cats Category:Warrior